


A Silent Promise

by snooperj



Series: Code Black Redux [2]
Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance, Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Series, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snooperj/pseuds/snooperj
Summary: Before there was #Mangus, there was #Nike. As they near their graduation of the residency program, Mike tells Neal of his plans to leave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Morning  
> Bromance Pair: Neal Hudson & Mike Leighton [Nike]
> 
> Happens pre-series, in their third and final year of residency.

Neal and Mike became a force to be reckoned with in their third and final year of residency at Angels. They were all that was left from their batch; one had dropped out from the pressure, while the other was dismissed by Leanne for being too indecisive. They had a month to go before they graduated. 

When they had worked extra long nights, they would often head up to the rooftop afterwards to enjoy the sunrise, mostly to unwind after all the stress-inducing factors that came with the job.

“Your hand alright?” Neal asked in concern.

“It was just a prick. Thankfully it was empty so there aren’t any side-effects to worry over,” Mike told him in reassurance as he moved to the ledge to overlook the horizon. “Hey, Neal.”

“Uh-oh, it’s that tone of yours.”

“What tone?”

“The one that usually has some bad news attached to it,” Neal identified. 

“Seriously?”

“We’ve worked together for three years Mike. I’ve heard you deliver bad news to patient’s families before.”

Mike smirked, shaking his head. “You’re too damn observant for your own good Neal.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Neal said with a soft smile. “Now what is it?”

Mike mulled over what he was going to say for a while, which started to make Neal a little nervous. “…I… got a job offer...up in Seattle.” 

“Seattle,” Neal repeated. “So you’re leaving,” the Brit concluded.

“Not right away, but yeah,” Mike acknowledged. “I told you why I wanted to leave when I got the chance,” he defended.

Neal nodded. “To get away from your father, so you’ve mentioned.”

“It’s time,” Mike added. “I mean, you found a way to get away from Surgery, from the influence of your dad, right? That was one of the reasons you came here.”

“It still is,” Neal said in affirmation. “That’s why I’ve decided to stay on. Taylor offered me an Attending post after we graduate."

“This is my time,” Mike reiterated, setting his hands on the ledge. “Dad’s been saying I have it made right here in Angels; that I don’t need to look anywhere else. Him being on the Board… he can pull enough strings to guarantee a position here when I graduate.”

“Of course you’re not agreeing to it,” Neal scoffed, alternatively leaning back against the ledge, away from the sunrise as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“I want to make my own name, in my own terms. Without my dad making decisions for me.”

“Well, that makes both of us. Although…technically, you’ve already made a name for yourself here, and that was completely your doing, and none of your father’s,” Neal commented.

“I know, I just… want to step away from his ring of influence for a while, find my own way up in the world, get as much experience as I can. Seattle can do that for me,” Mike pointed out.

Neal turned to Mike imploringly. “For a while,” he repeated. "Does that mean there's an avenue to come back?” he asked in a hopeful tone. “Everyone’s going to miss you, you know.”

A sly smirk etched across the side of Mike’s lips. “I appreciate the sentiment man, but hey, anything’s possible.” He looked out for a while, taking in the view before he glanced over to Neal. “Think you’ll stick around long enough until then? Until I decide to come back?”

“I’m not exactly obliged to wait for you, but I do imagine I’d be here a while, so that’s completely possible,” Neal answered cheekily. “When do you need to go?” Neal asked.

“I’m finishing the residency program, then I’m packing my bags.”

Both of them knew how little time that was. But they both understood that this was for the best, for both of them, even if it meant parting ways. With a smile, Mike held up a closed fist in invitation. Neal spotted it before they did a fist bump; their silent code at the end of each patient they saved together as a sign of a good job, or in this case, a promise.


End file.
